La Ville D'amour
by naughty-nun
Summary: Addek in Paris at the Eiffel tower, pure fluff. Oneshot


**La Ville D'Amour**

"Okay Derek we're lost just admit it!" A 24 year old Addison said annoyed.

"No, no I know where the Eiffel tower is I just don't exactly know it from here but we're really close I just know it.''

"Derek if we're so close as you say shouldn't we be able to see it then?"

"Uhh…" He responded

"Let's just ask someone."

"I was supposed to be your tour guide." He pouted.

"Yes and you're doing a great job at that baby but we're clearly lost and I'd like to go to the Eiffel tower before it's closed." Addison said lightly kissing Derek's lips.

"Hhmm yes and then have sex on it…" He said winking at her before kissing her fully.

Instead of making a comment she just kissed him back, she felt his tongue on her lips so she opened them and let his tongue roam her mouth. She closed her eyes and tilted her head a little to the left and let her tongue slide against his.

"Let's ask someone." Addison said panting as she broke off the kiss.

"Okay." He responded smiling at his beautiful girlfriend, she wore a white sundress that seemed to hug all his favourite curves and she had her beautiful red hair down and lightly curled at the edges. Looking at her he got kinda nervous, he felt butterflies in the back of his stomach.

"Okay uhm you go ask." Addison said to him

"Why me?"

"Because I'm saying so." She responded, giving him her infamous Satan glare. He chuckled at the look he knew all too well. "Okay then."

**You're here,**

**there's nothing I fear.**

**& I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You're safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

Before going to the Eiffel tower they –or rather Derek- decided to visit Paris' other sightseeing's.

They went to Arc De Triomphe and a nice elderly couple took several pictures of them. And he wouldn't be in France with Addison if she didn't made him go visit countless exclusive but mostly expensive shops.

By 8 PM they were finally on the 3rd floor of the Eiffel tower looking out at the beautiful dark sky.

"It's beautiful here." Addison said in awe as she pulled on Derek's arms to get him even closer.

"I know, you're beautiful." He said lovingly, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms tighter around her as he felt her tugging.

"I'm so glad we went to Paris, thank you baby." Addison said and tilted her head backwards to kiss him. He laughed at the kiss she gave him cause it was kinda hard for her to properly kiss him and keep balance at the same time.

"The sky is amazing." Addison said as she returned her gaze back to the sky

"I know." He answered and took her hands and spread her arms and started kissing her neck.

"Are we doing Titanic Jack?" She joked.

"Close your eyes." Derek laughed, knowing that Titanic was her favourite movie.

"Okay." Addison said laughing.

"Don't peek!" Derek continued.

"I'm flying Derek!" She giggled, knowing that the other tourists would probably be laughing at this point.

He slowly released his hands from hers and slipped one on her waist.

"Keep your arms that way and keep your eyes closed."

"I will." Addison answered still smiling. He reached in his pocket with his free hand but not before making sure that she had indeed her eyes closed and he smiled when he saw she did and was smiling. He got the ring out of his pocket and gently slid it on her finger. Addison opened her eyes at the feeling of the metal being slipped on her fingers.

"Oh my God..'' She whispered when she saw the diamond engagement ring and tilted her head to look at Derek who was bright smiling.

"Addi, will you marry me?" He asked after a couple of seconds.

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock, not totally sure if this was really happening.

"Totally serious." Derek reassured her. She nodded. "Yes, yes I will marry you!" Addison said after a few seconds when she finally got over the shock and managed to say something.

"Really?''

"Yes, yes I will!" She answered smiling brightly. She turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist, putting her hands on each side of his face and kissed him deeply. In return he put his hands under her butt and kissed her back with equal passion. When they broke of the kiss they smiled at each other and started laughing when they saw the onlookers smiling and clapping at them and whishing them luck.

Yep it was true what they say, Paris was definitely the city of love.

**The End**


End file.
